Sibling Rivalry
by Sara Zette
Summary: Sisters dont always get along... See how things go from bad to worse in the Halliwell household as Piper takes us in to her world for a few weeks... We worked hard on this so please review: we crave it!!


We do not own the characters of phoebe, piper , prue , victor, or Leo

We do not own the characters of phoebe, piper , prue , victor, or Leo
    They belong to constance m burge ,Aaron spelling and WB entertainment
    .
Sibling rivalry!
    

Did you ever have one of those days where a petty argument turned into a life altering, all out battle? If not, take a visit to the Halliwell manor sometime; my sisters and I will be happy to comply if you ever stop by. Oh, by the way, I'm Piper. I figured I would write this whole story down and share it with everyone who will listen so you don't make the same mistakes we did. Oh, and by the way, I am assuming you know our background as witches as well I mean, why else would you be reading a Charmed fanfic. Thanks for the support. Any ways, I should probably stop rambling now and get on with the story...

It was a nice, warm, sunny day in good old San Francisco. Prue, Phoebe, Cole, Leo and I were all sitting and hanging out by Cole's **new** pool behind his brand **new** house. Did I mention new? Yeah, new and big. Sometimes I just don't get it- he is **evil** but gets this spiffy, new, big house while we; the **good** witches have to share an old Victorian. Ok, enough for the tangent. Sorry, I know you see enough of it on the show. Back to the story- so we were all sitting around, basking in the sun; what one of you lucky mortals would call a normal day in the sun. Leo was looking incredibly sexy in these baggy blue trunks... sorry. Rambling again. I'm sure you don't want to hear about my husband and how he looked in his nice and wet swimsuit. What?! You do? You are as bad as Phoebe was with her lust sin! Ok, maybe I should just go on with the story now, don't you think!? Stop sidetracking me! 

Ok, so, we were just sitting there talking and enjoying each other's company, when Leo sighed and bragged that the afternoon was all his idea. I decided to humor him, even though it was **ME** who planned the whole thing. 

"Yeah, Leo, this was a good idea. You are a genius for even thinking of it," I said, stifling a laugh. 

"Anything for you, my love," he replied and bent over to kiss me. I had to use everything in me to not laugh. What a suck up. 

"Yeah, Leo, it was. Thanks," Prue said in a lazy voice. She was oblivious to the fact that _he did nothing_!!! I never get any recognition for my ideas, but that is a whole other story. She closed her eyes again, basking in the same position she had originally been in- she hadn't moved all afternoon. Instead, she called on me to go and get her some ice tea. And I, being the loving sister I am got it for her every time. 

Then, Phoebe looked over to me and started to laugh out of the blue. I looked down, feeling my face go red. Was there some UN-rubbed sunscreen on me somewhere? Had one of the straps of my bathing suit came off? "What Phoebe?" I asked her, paranoid as ever. "What are you laughing at? What's so funny?" 

"Well, Piper, if you had any more on, you might as well be wearing clothes!" she laughed. I felt my face go even more red than it already was. She continued, "Why don't you loosen up a bit and wear a bikini like me and Prue? You have a great body- show it off once in a while!" 

Oh, so now Miss Big Boob was giving **me** fashion advice? Needless to say, I was pissed. She knew exactly how I felt about myself, and knew I did not have the "great body" she said I did. I figured I'd try for a good comeback instead of dumping Prue's ice tea on her like I originally thought of doing. "Oh yeah? Like you? No thanks, I already have a husband and don't really need to satisfy my insecurities by having men stare at me." Ha, beat that... but then, that sexy boy in blue swimming trunks ruined my moment of glory: 

"Thanks honey." Thanks honey? Isn't a husband supposed to stick up for his wife?! Oh, and wait, it gets better. Then he said, "But Piper, I think Phoebe is right. You are covered up too much. Don't you want to tan like your sisters? I'll even help you in taking it off..." Oh, I love how my family appreciates me. 

"Leo, if you love me, you will stop right there and not say another word," I said, and finally my husband did something wise- he listened and shut up. 

"Hey Pheebs," came Prue, my new favorite sister, from behind her sunglasses, "Why don't you leave her alone! I mean, we don't all have to look like you do." She gave Phoebe her best motherly look; I knew I always loved my oldest sister. Remind me to thank her later, especially for her next comment: "Seriously Phoebe, if that thing you call a bathing suit was any smaller, you would be wearing nothing!" 

"Just the way I like it," said Cole in this overly exaggerated sexy voice. Oh, and my sisters thought Leo and me were corny! He leaned over and gave Phoebe a quick kiss, putting his had on a part of her body I would not like to mention at the moment. I am trying to keep this as PG-13 as I can, but I am sure you can take a hint. 

"Thanks baby, anything for you," Phoebe replied. Prue was obviously as grossed out as I was. 

"Eww!" Prue hid her eyes. "Can't you two do that somewhere else?" 

"Oh, well, we could take it to Cole's house," Phoebe said with a smirk. "Oh, but wait, look, we **are** at Cole's house! Haha, guess, you have to watch. No, but really Prue, you didn't say anything when Piper and Leo did it," she whined. I have noticed in the many years of being her sister that she absolutely **has** to bring someone else into her field of blame. Frankly, it gets annoying. 

"Well, that's because I like Leo," replied Prue smugly. I smiled inwardly... I knew where Prue was intending on taking this and agreed- Phoebe deserved it. 

"Prue, are you still on your kick about Cole?" Phoebe asked with an undertone to her voice. Score one for Prue. "You know it takes you forever to even talk to a person after they have done you wrong... Even if they have proven themselves to you." Ouch, score one for the Pheebster. 

I decided I needed to come to my favorite oldest sister's aid; she **had** done it for me before. "What are you getting at?" I asked, raising myself from Leo's arms. I was getting cramped from sitting there too long. 

"What I am getting at," Phoebe started, sitting up from Cole's arms as well. I fought the urge to yell 'Copy-Cat' in her face. "Is that Cole has proven himself enough for you two, but you both still can't trust him. I really think it is because the two of you have gotten so cynical that you can't even forgive a person in your old age!" I couldn't believe she had said that. Old age?!?! Forget the cynical part... I am only a few years older than she is! What a bitch... but then, she continued, getting herself even more stuck in the crap she was getting herself into. "It's just like dad- you guys never could forgive him. You just used him." 

Ok, that was hitting way below the belt. "That's not true!" I tried to argue, but Phoebe cut me off. She was on a rampage and was not about to stop there. I should have figured as much. It was like, now, for once and for all, she was going to let me and Prue really know what she thought of dad whether we liked it or not. I just couldn't believe Phoebe was flipping out like this. Ok, maybe I could believe it... it was Phoebe, but I couldn't believe she would do it there and totally ruin a good day like that. Sometimes, she astounds me with her immature actions. I decided to bring in the cavalry. 

"Leo, a little help here," I said and elbowed his chest. He held up his hands and put that cocky smirk on his face. 

"No way. Not me. This is between you and your sisters. Do you take me for a crazy man?" 

"Gee, thanks Leo," I said, disgusted. I had to get out of there before I grabbed that ice tea and... 

"Where are you going, Piper," Phoebe said, staring at me as if getting up was the craziest thing she ever saw. 

"Getting a drink, do you mind?" I couldn't help but say it in a pissy tone. My naive youngest sister, however, didn't seem to catch my animosity against her. 

"Oh, well could you grab me another one while you're up? Oh, and come right back because we are sort of in the middle of a conversation here, and I would really like you to listen because I do not intend on repeating myself," she said and sat back on Cole. I almost dove headfirst into the shallow end. I couldn't believe her audacity! Prue must have sensed my emotions. 

"Chill, Piper," she said, actually sitting up from her position and tipping her sunglasses down to eye me critically. Both she and I knew this would not be pretty. I wouldn't let it be. 

Phoebe must have sensed something too. She started to fidget in her seat. Maybe she knew she had gone too far... for once in her life. "Uh, Cole? Can you help me out here?" 

"Nope," he smiled. I hated that smile at times, especially these times! "I'm enjoying this." 

"Not funny," I sneered. He always seemed to want to be in the middle of things, and I was sick of it. He just laughed harder. I felt myself imagining what he would look like if we vanquished him... I'm sure that smile would be the first to go. And then the next thing I would want gone would be a little more south... Oops, PG-13... rights. Sorry. 

Then, Cole had to join his girlfriend in the deep crap; "Well, ever since Prue forgave Victor, he has been spending a lot more time with her than Phoebe, and once again, Phoebe is brushed aside by Prue and I think she has had enough of it. I mean, in the last few weeks, Phoebe has only seen your dad about six or seven times as to where Prue sees him almost everyday." 

I looked over at Prue and knew immediately World War Three was about to erupt. Of course, even though I was still mad as hell and ready to pounce on both Cole and Phoebe, it was time for me to take up my job as mediator. 

"Whhoooaa, stop right there..." but then what Cole said hit me. A sense of realization and a new sense of confusion and anger overcame me. "Wait a minute. You are telling me that you both have been seeing Victor for the last few weeks?" 

"Yeah," replied both of my sisters. 

"Why" I wanted to know. 

"He is our father," Prue said, with both a hint of amusement and of sarcasm. 

"Oh, I see. After all he did to us, you can just go and say, 'Ok daddy, I forgive you'? That's bull!" I couldn't believe my ears! How could they be so naive?! 

"This is quite a turn around for you, Piper," said Phoebe. "What exactly are you getting at?" 

"What I mean is that for twenty years Prue didn't even want to hear the word 'dad' and then he does one little thing for us and bam! He is back in our life," I explained in a chiding voice, making it sound as though I was explaining something simple to a little child. Well, basically, that was what I was doing, wasn't I? But then, I realized I pissed off Prue. Big mistake. 

"Well, he was at your wedding," Prue spat back with tension in her voice. 

"That was because I was in a state of happiness and didn't really care who was at the wedding as long as there **was** a wedding to go to! I have since seen the errors of my ways and reconsidered. I mean, the guy just left us." I turned to Phoebe, as too not to exclude her from my criticism. "And Phoebe, you baffle me the most- up until a few years ago, you didn't even know what Victor looked like, but now here you are, hanging all over him whenever you can like you have known him all your life. Doesn't it bother you that he is now _conveniently_ back in our lives when he _conveniently_ doesn't have any more responsibilities as our father?" I could feel a hot tear run down my cheek. I had to get out of there, and surprisingly, Leo somehow knew. 

"Hey, come on. Let's go home, Piper. You all can argue later," he said, standing up to get our sundries and towels. 

Well, that just made up for his previous lack of husbandry common sense. I was more than happy at the escape. I am the middle sister, damnit; I am supposed to stop the sisterly fights, not be in the middle of them. He took me around the corner, gave me a small kiss, and orbed me home. Then, I had to wait for them to come home for round two. And, what a round that was... 

* * *

Leo and I orbed into the manner. Even though he had given me the opportunity to escape, I was still pissed as hell and needed a punching bag. Unfortunately, that sexy boy in blue swimming trunks was the only one home. 

"You could have helped at least a bit," I yelled in his face. 

"Honey, when you and your sisters get into it, I can't get involved. I have to stay neutral," he said back in this annoyingly sweet voice. 

"Yeah, well, siding with your wife would be **much** better for your sex life," I retorted, knowing this would strike a nerve. It did. Go me. 

He wrapped me in his arms and tried to make up for his mistake. Yeah, right, sure sparky. "You know I'll always be on your side," he whispered in my ear. I hate it when he whispers in my ear when we are in a fight because I can never continue being mad. Blowing in my ear just does... **something** to me (hey, I had to keep it PG-13... no details!). 

I gave in. What else could I do? "I love you, Leo," I whispered back and he gave me a phenomenal, Leo trademark kiss. Now, that's why I married him. 

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to me and Leo, my least favorite couple at the time, Cole and Phoebe, shimmered into her room. Let me just tell you, thank God I was not in the room. Why? You ask. Well, see for yourself. (That means keep reading! arrg!) 

"I have had it with her goodie two shoe attitude!" Phoebe said as she walked across the room. "Always the one who does nothing wrong... I'm sick of it!" she mumbled and plopped down on the bed, wrinkling the top she was going to wear that night. No, wait correction- **MY** top that **she** stole which she was going to wear that night. 

"Phoebe, sweetie, calm down," Cole said, going over to give her a hug, but missed her completely as Phoebe jumped off the bed and began pacing back and forth. 

"Why should I always be the one who has to defend our dad?" she exclaimed as she paced. 

"Because you love him," Cole said simply, and let me stress the word 'simply' Thank you captain obvious! Wasn't that what this whole fight was about? Any ways, she replied: 

"Well, so should she. He saved Prue for us from that Ice Cream Truck and still, she is pissed at him. I don't understand her anymore! Ever since she got married to Leo, she has changed." 

Whoa, back that thing up. **I** changed? How about **her** after meeting Cole? I don't remember a time before she met him that she has ever lied to us about such an important thing as vanquishing a demon out to kill us. Yeah, changed my ass. So, can you see why I am thanking God that I wasn't in that room? Yeah, I knew that scene would shed light on my prayers. 

Any ways, Leo and I were lying on the couch, minding our own business, when Prue comes into the manor and slams the door behind her. She, of course, hasn't yet noticed Leo and me on the couch and storms around the foyer. I heard her mumble, "I really need a man who can orb me wherever I go," before she screamed at eardrum breaking decibels, "Piper! Phoebe! Get down here **now**!" By then, she was standing right near the couch, though her back was too us. I figured I would have a bit of fun before WW3 broke loose. 

"What, Prue, I am right here. You don't have to scream," I said, almost scaring her bikinis top right off her. 

Before she could think of a comeback for me, Phoebe called down the steps and got her attention, "What Prue?! I'm busy!" 

Well, that certainly pissed the eldest Halliwell off. No one and I do mean no one based on many personal experiences, puts something before Prue when she is mad at you. "We need to talk and we need to talk **now**!!" Prue screamed back. I fought the urge to put my fingers in my ears in an exaggerated display of my annoyance. But, I decided to show my annoyance by a really spiffy comeback. 

"Why does she need to come down? So she can tell us some more about how daddy dearest is the best man on this earth? No thank you," I said, and could literally see steam coming out of her ears. I could probably cook an egg on her forehead. Anyone hungry? 

I got up to leave. My work here was done. Actually, I wanted to leave Leo to the wolves otherwise known as the eldest and youngest Halliwell sisters, but it didn't work. Prue thwarted my plan. "Piper, wait. Don't go." What was this? A show of humility? She didn't sound as pissed as she looked. Wow, my sister is a great actress, but then Phoebe had to ruin Prue's performance by bounding down the steps. 

"Fine, where do you want this little 'powwow'?" she asked. 

"How about the conservatory," Prue suggested, just as I was about to say the kitchen. Too slow yet again- the story of my life. 

All three of us walked towards the conservatory. Looking back, it must have been a funny sight; I was in the middle of my two sisters who were somewhat guarding me to make sure I wouldn't run away from he situation. All three of us had our arms crossed over our chests and this grim look on our face. I plopped down on the wicker love seat while Phoebe curled her legs under herself on the wicker chair. Prue, always the dominator, stood with her hands on her hips in front of us both. 

"Ok, you guys, we need to be really careful here. Remember Andros? He can come back and you know what can happen then," Prue said. Sometimes her know-it-all attitude really gets on my nerves. Oh, who am I kidding... it **always** gets on my nerves. 

"Yeah, yeah, Prue, we know," Phoebe said. She must have been thinking the same thing I was. 

I knew I had to get my two cents in. "No, this has nothing to do with the demon of rage," I started, a demon of rage myself. "This has to do with Phoebe and her dense mind. How can she defend what Victor has done to us?" 

"Dad," Phoebe tried to correct me, Key word, 'tried'. 

Well, I couldn't let that one go, could I? No way, you would lose all respect for me if I did. "No, Phoebe, Victor. He lost the title of 'dad' when he left us when we were little," I said, and turned to Prue next. I couldn't leave her out of this. "And you, Prue, how can you forgive him so easily?!" 

"I'm not saying I have completely forgave him, but I think I could give him an other chance," Prue said. 

"Why are you so against him?" Phoebe asked. 

"I don't know," I said, rubbing my head and temples. "It just bothers me that he is back in our lives and you seem to have forgotten everything he has done to us before." 

""No, Piper, I haven't forgotten, but you seem to be awfully hard on him," Prue said. "I don't understand that." What exactly doesn't she understand? I know what **I** don't understand though... her! 

"Well, if you can't understand, then I am sorry for you," I said in return. And the sad part was that I really was sorry for them. They were only setting themselves up for disaster. 

Then, Phoebe jumped up and stood in front of me. "They say **I'm** the immature one?" she screamed in my face. Somehow, I knew where she was going to take this. "Well, it looks like **you** are the one acting like a child!" 

I basically saw red. I had always thought that 'seeing red' was just an expression. Let me tell you first hand that it's not. "That's it!" I screamed. I had had enough and did not intend on standing there to listen to my sister's gang up on me. I turned back to them and gave them my sweetest, yet sarcastic smile. "Well, since you two have so much in common right now, I'm gonna excuse myself so I don't do or say something I regret," I said and headed out of the room. Phoebe grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop me. I saw red for the second time that day. "If you know what is good for you, you will let go of my arm right now or you are going to be sorry," I growled. 

Phoebe and Prue just looked at me in shock. Phoebe let go of my arm. I returned their look with fury that matched their shock. "If you all want to play house with 'daddy dearest', then I am going to get out of here," I spat at my sisters and turned to leave the room yet again. 

"Piper, I think you need to calm down a little," Prue said in this sweet voice as if she had done nothing wrong. I slowly turned around, trying to resist the urge to use my power on my dear, annoying sisters. "We were only having a discussion here," Prue continued. I was fully turned around now and facing Prue. I gave her one of my infamous death stares. I saw her falter a bit before she continued, which gave me much joy. "Why did you have to fly off the handle like that? Why can't we just simply disagree on this topic and move on?" 

Well, the joy faded as fast as it came. The words flew out of my mouth even before I though of them; "Ok, how about this?! Either you choose Victor or you choose me. That is as simple as I am going to make it." 

"Well, that's easy," Phoebe said with a sneer. "Dad," she stated and pouted her lip. It was then that I moved past mad straight to pissed off. In fact, my rage outweighed the hurt and pain Phoebe had just caused for dissing me like that. 

"That is one for Victor," I said, recapping. I turned to Prue, daring her to say something. "How about you, Prue? Who do you chose?" 

Prue hesitated; hesitation can kill, especially in sisterly fights. "Piper, I don't think there should have to be a choice," she said slowly, as if wanting to take it back as soon as the words flew out of her mouth. But in those words, she had sealed her fate. In those words, she had subliminally made a choice. 

"I guess I have my answer. Well, thank you very much, sisters. I had a blast. I'm outa here." With that, I left, begging the tears not to fall until I got far enough away from them that they couldn't see. Fortunately, I managed not to cry until I got to the landing on the steps. I have never in my life thought for one second that my sisters would pick Victor over me. Never. 

I finally reached my room and threw open the door. Leo was sitting on the bed. He unfortunately had changed out of his sexy blue swim trunks and into his normal flannel shirt (even though it was 90 degrees out) and khaki pants. Why did I marry him again? He must have noticed I had been crying and was upset because he got up and gave me this fantastic kiss. Oh yeah, that's why I married him. I threw my arms around him and let myself cry. I hated to fight with my sisters. Leo, smartly, just helps me and didn't say anything until I stopped sobbing uncontrollably. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" he finally dared to ask. 

"Leo, I want to move out," was all I could say in return. 

"We tried that before, but you changed your mind," he joked with a smile, but, needless to say, I was not in the joking mood. He saw my seriousness. "Piper, what happened down there between the three of you?" 

"Everything and nothing," I responded, too weak to say much more. 

"Why don't you tell me the whole story?" 

So I told him. What else could I do? Just sit there and cry and expect him to read my mind? No, last time I checked he didn't have that power. "And that is why I want to move out," I concluded. 

"You can't do that, Piper. You are the Charmed ones. You just can't leave your sisters hanging," he said, trying to be logical. Why can't men understand that when you are pissed you **can't** be logical!! 

"I'm not, Leo. I will fight evil with them, but that is all they will get from me," I said, humoring him and being as logical as I could possibly be. "I don't even want to talk to them right now, let alone see them." 

* * *

Since Phoebe and I both stomped upstairs and since Prue is a big copycat, she stomped up the stairs to her room as well; I could hear her heals on the wood. No, let me get sidetracked for a minute here, Ok? Heels? The girl **just** came back from a pool! Who wears heels to a pool?! Ok, back to the story. Sorry for the interruption. Well, the next thing I heard was Prue slam her door, open it, and then close it again in a hurry. My mind immediately jumped to demon. I jumped off Leo and ran out the door, almost slamming into Phoebe who must have heard it as well. We both went to her door and frantically knocked on it. She peeped her head out. 

"What?" she asked in an annoyed tone. She was annoyed? She had no right to- oh, sorry, rambling again. 

"What was that noise? Why did you slam the door twice? Is there a demon?" Phoebe did some rambling herself. Prue rolled her eyes. 

"No, I just slammed my door twice for good measure." 

"My God, Prue," I screamed, pushing the door to her room open and causing it to hit up against the wall. "Why the hell did you find it necessary to do that?! We thought you were being attacked by a demon or something for God's sake!" 

"Oh, why do you care," Prue snapped back. I think it was at that point that I lost it. 

"Just because I don't want to live under the same roof as you now, Prue, doesn't mean I want you dead!" But, before I could go any farther, Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me slowly back. 

"I think the three of you had enough for one day," he said as he guided me back into the room. Cole also did the same for Phoebe, but not before she could tell Prue exactly where she thought she could go. I, of course, had to smile at that. All three of our doors slammed at the same time. 

* * *

The rest of the night was basically quiet, though I didn't really get much sleep. No, you sick pervert, Leo and I didn't, uh, 'concentrate', like you think we did. He snored the whole night as I tossed and turned with guilt. I gave up trying to sleep around 7 in the morning and went downstairs. I was the first one down, as always, and decided to make myself a cup of coffee- key word, myself. If my sisters wanted coffee, they could make it themselves. Prue, as always, was the next one down. She looked almost as bad as I did. 

"Morning," she mumbled to me as she walked aimlessly into the kitchen. She needed coffee, I knew. Out of my two sisters, she was probably the one I was least mad at so I figured I could share the life-giving liquid with her. 

Then, the moment had to be ruined when Phoebe walked into the kitchen, her face looking like thunder was going to erupt. 

"Morning, Pheebs," Prue said as she sipped her coffee. There was no answer but a grunt from my little sister. 

"Morning," I repeat a little louder than Prue, making sure she heard me. All I got was a grunt as well. At least she wasn't playing favorites... 

Then I hear the words that really piss me off: "Where the hell is the coffee, Piper!" Oh, she so did not just say that, did she? 

"Oh, so there is no 'good morning, dear sisters of mine,' but there can be 'where's the damn coffee'? Oh, Prue, look! Madam wants her coffee. Let me get it for her and please, Phoebe, say jump so I can respond with a 'how high'!" I glared over at Prue, giving her the go ahead to lay into Phoebe as well, but she only responded with a look that could only be interpreted as, "You know I don't want to get into this again" and walked out of the kitchen, coffee and newspaper in hand. I stood there, stunned. Phoebe glared at me with equal force and made quite a noise getting herself a cup of instant coffee before she also walked out of the kitchen. 

So, basically, both of my sisters just left me in the kitchen. Fine, I could handle that. It gave me some alone time to look n the Realtor section of the newspaper. Ok, so maybe I was a bit mad, but I couldn't let it bother me too much. I ripped apart the sections of the newspaper that Prue had left in the kitchen, trying to find it. Nothing. Prue must have taken it. I walked into the conservatory and over to where she was curled up on the wicker love seat. 

"Prue, can I look at the sections you have?" I said, gesturing to the newspaper sprawled out before her. "I can't find what I am looking for." 

"She gathered up the newspaper in her hands and started to rife through it. "What section are you looking for?" she asked innocently. I debated whether to tell her. Oh, screw it. 

"The Realtor's section," I replied, not really caring at her reaction. She did this gasp thing and stared up at me with those 'I'm disappointed with you' eyes she was well known for. Too bad for her, they had stopped working on me that morning. 

"You can't be serious," she said, but then she must have seen the certainty in my eyes, "Are you?" 

"Actually, Prue, yes I am. I can't do this anymore. I love you, but I have had enough," I started. "I had a lot of time to think last night and I understand that you love Victor and that is your right. Who am I to tell you that you can't? But, on the other hand, I deserve the same respect from you guys if I decide I don't want him in my life. He has hurt us so much, especially when we were little and that is pain you and I will have to live with the rest of our lives. When the going got tough, he bailed out. When he had the chance to stand up against Grams, he caved and left. How could he do that and still be the good father you set him up to be?" I paused, but in my moment of silence, I realized I was crying. When had I started to cry? "Prue, if you give me a valid reason, I am willing to listen to it now, but really I don't think there is any thing that can change my mind." I paused again to wipe the tears that were clouding my vision. Prue didn't say anything; she just stared at me. I took it as a sign to continue; a sign that she didn't have a valid reason. "Prue, if he professes that he loves us so much, then why did we never get a birthday card, or a present, or-or-or even a simple phone call to tell us he was still alive!? But, the thing that bothers me more than anything, even above the not writing or not calling, is where the hell was he when Grams died four years ago?! I mean, if he was scared of her and didn't want to get in her way, why didn't he come back after she was dead and couldn't yell at him? Or when mom died?! Do you know how much I wanted him to just come home for one day and hold me? Even if it had been for a minute, I would have wanted it. I cried for weeks, and yes, there were a lot of tears for mom when she died, but the other ones were for dad because he couldn't be bothered to see if his girls were Ok. And, then again, when Grams died, I cried for weeks wanting him to come to us, but no. Not so much as a card." I had to stop again. I could hardly speak because of the tears, but I knew I had to continue. "Like I said, Pure, I love you and I love Phoebe more than you will ever know, but last night you broke my heart. I know I shouldn't have put you guys in that position, to choose him over me, but when you both chose Victor..." My voice trailed off, but I had to complete my thought, no matter how painful. "When you both chose Victor, a part of me just died." There, I had said it. 

Prue sat there for a long time, just staring at me. The awkward silence got to me. I couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't she say something?! 

"I don't know what to say, Piper," she said. Ok, that's not what I wanted. I wanted her to say something meaningful! I didn't know what to say either, but I somehow managed to get something to come out of that big hole on my face! But, then she continued. Maybe she **did** have something meaningful to say. "I never knew that you thought so left behind by dad, Piper. I never knew how very hurt you were by him," she said but stopped and closed her eyes to think. "But, yes, I can understand where you are coming from with this hatred. But, Piper, he is here now and why not try to build a new relationship with him? That is what I am trying to do and I really think he has changed," she said. I could only stare a minute. Did she just say **that** after I spilled my heart to her? 

"Like I said, Prue," I started as calmly as I could, which wasn't much. "Who am I to tell you that you can't see your dad and I also don't have the right to tell you that he can't come to the house. It's your house too, after all. So the only solution _(My voice rose at this point...)_ is for me to move out of the manor and find a place for Leo and me! I will fight the demons and warlocks with you like I have always done, and we can do all the other things we do together but you have to understand that dad, in his own special way, is the worst demon to me and when we are together I do not want to see him or hear his name!" I walked over, spent, and gave Prue a small kiss on the cheek. "I hope you can understand why I have to do this now," I said and walked out of the room, leaving a shocked older sister behind. 

Figuring my best bet was to go upstairs and get orbed to wherever I wanted, I headed for the steps. Just as I put my foot on the first step, the doorbell rang. Really, what impeccable timing. I rubbed a fist over my eyes, trying to get the tears off but really making my eyes look worse than they already were. "I'll get it," I yelled and walked over to the door. 

To my surprise, I came face to face with the demon I had just mentioned to Prue- Victor. Isn't life ironic. The guy has the audacity to step inside the door and try to wipe my eyes. "What's wrong, honey," he asked me. I couldn't take it. If I would have stayed, I know I would have used my powers in a bad way, so, I just turned around, screamed for my sisters and told them they had a visitor, and walked to the steps. As I walked upstairs, I heard Prue greet Victor and him asking her what was wrong. 

"Well, dad," I heard Prue sigh, "That is a long story and you are the main character." 

* * *

I walked up the steps, trying to block out the sound of Prue and Victor conversing so politely. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going and almost ran right into Phoebe who was coming down the steps. 

"Who is it?" she asked me, playing dumb which she does very well might I add. Its like she doesn't even have to use any effort... 

"Victor," I replied and wanted to walk on as to not see the smirk on her face that I knew would come. She grabbed my arm and turned me around. Yeop, there was that annoying little grin and wait, was that her tongue sticking out? Yeah, it was. She ran downstairs calling for her 'daddy' like the little kid she was. 

I, on the other hand, went upstairs so Leo could give me one of those fantastic kisses so I could forget Victor was here, but I found him still on the bed in the same position as I left him. Even though I didn't think it could happen, Leo always looked sexier when he was asleep. I know, its hard to believe that flannel boy could look any more sexy than he does during the day, but he can. I mean, with that messed up sandy blond hair and... OK, sorry, no more rambling, I promise! 

I crawled back in bed with him and laid my head on his chest, unfortunately waking Mr. Sleeping Angel Boy up. "Hey, your up already?" he asked, noticing my clothes and turning slightly to see the clock. I looked up and nodded, but instantly regretted it- I had been crying and now there would be thousands of questions and advice such as "But you are the Charmed Ones..." blah blah blah. He wiped my eyes with his thumb and turned over on his side to face me. "Hove you been crying? What's wrong?" he asked. No, really, I was crying?! Oh, I thought I had just washed my face and left the water on my eyes just for the hell of it. Sometimes, he could be so dense. 

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak for I might say what I was just thinking. That would be a bad thing. 

He stroked my hair. "Did you have a bad night?" 

"Yeah, but the morning was worse," I replied, wishing he would stop. I just wanted to lie there, in his arms. But no, Leo just **had** to keep going. 

"What, do you mean you already got into it with your sisters this early in the morning?" I felt like saying, 'Don't sound so sarcastic,' but instead nodded my head. 

"But it wasn't as bad as it was last night. I even got to have a semi normal conversation with Prue." Yeah, 'semi normal' my ass. 

"Then, why are you crying, honey? I mean if it wasn't that bad..." Aww, isn't he smart! 

"Because-" I took a deep breath, "Because I think my bond with Prue and especially Phoebe is broken. I mean, I can't believe I made them choose, Leo, but since they made their choice, I have to live with it and I can't do that in this house." 

Leo looked at me in alarm. "What do you mean the bond is broken. What bond? Do you mean the power of three?" I stared right back at him. He, of course, stopped listening as soon as I even remotely mentioned something that could be perceived as a magical matter! 

"No, Leo," I said bitterly, "Don't worry, that is not what I am talking about. So don't go running to the elders with your pants down like you usually do," I spat back. I sat up from his arms and stared back down at him. "Can't you ever just look at me as your wife instead of one of the Charmed ones?! That is **not** why I married you!" 

"Th-that's not what I meant," Leo stuttered. "You know that I am just worried because this thing that started in the pool yesterday has been blown totally out of control." He reached to brush some of my hair from my face, but I moved back, dodging his hand. He laid it back down on the bed, but didn't take his eyes off me. "I think we need to go downstairs and talk this out once and for all," he suggested. I just let out a sarcastic laugh and got up off the bed. 

"Well, go right ahead. Daddy dearest is down there. Why don't you get on his side as well?!" 

I stood, looking out the window and knew he was behind me in a flash. I wasn't surprised at all when he wrapped his arms around me and laid his chin on my shoulder so he could look out the window as well. It was probably the best moment of the day, but as everything good in my life, it had to be ruined by a knock on the door. Hmm, wonder who that could be. 

"Piper?!" came a man's voice from the other side of the door. Isn't that ironic. "It's daddy. Can I talk to you please?" 

I thought to myself, 'Screw this,' (actually, 'screw' was a different word, but this is PG-13 after all...) and went into the adjacent bathroom. Thank God Prue gave me her room. Leo, being the smart man he is, went to the door and faced Victor. I listened from the bathroom. 

"Victor." 

"Leo." Oh, how civil. 

"I don't think Piper is up to see you, right now. She has had a rough night and she needs some time." 

"Leo, please get out of my way. She is my daughter and if I want to talk to her, I can." What a bastard. Now can you see why I hate him? 

"No, you can't," Leo said. Good little husband. "She is my wife and if she doesn't want to see you then you have to respect that." 

I watched the developing scene the doorway. I had the door opened a small crack to see, but I realize now that I didn't really want to see what happened. Victor burst into the room, knocking Leo over. "Piper! Piper!" he screamed, "Get out here right now! I'm your father and I would like you to listen to me!" 

I bust into the room myself from the bathroom with probably the most angry face I have ever had plastered on my face. I went right up to him and stood inches from his face, eye to eye. "You are not my father, so don't act like you are. You lost that little when you walked out on us. For all I care, you could have just been a sperm donor!" I turned around and walked over to Leo who had just got up off the floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stood behind me, being there if I needed both mental and physical support. 

"Prue told me what has been going on the past day or so," he said. "I think I have a right to defend myself." 

Speaking of Prue, I thought it was about time to drag them into this. "Prue, Phoebe, why don't you guys come in. I know you are trying to listen behind that door," I said and they both walked in with guilt on their faces. I know them **way** too well. They were followed closely by Cole, who had been woken from all the commotion and probably didn't want to miss any of the fight that we all knew would ensue. 

Victor sat down stiffly on the chair whereas Leo and I sat as far as we could away from him on the bed. Phoebe and Cole positioned themselves on the floor and Prue loomed above us, leaning on the doorframe. Why does she always have to loom? But I did have to admit- we all looked a bit curious as to what Victor was going to say to defend himself. 

It's sad, but I could just about read everyone's thoughts. Prue was probably the most curious because she had never before dared to ask even half the questions I did of him. Phoebe, being the stubborn little b- I mean **W**itch she is was probably thinking that she didn't care if Victor said anything remotely good because he was her daddy no matter what. Well, she could have him. Cole was probably just wondering when this would be over so he could have his favorite: pity sex. No, maybe that is being a bit too harsh, but I could tell he was enjoying himself in more ways than one with Phoebe sitting on his lap. Leo, being the concerned angel he is, was probably thinking that I couldn't handle this and when I finally did break down he could orb me out of there. Well, concerned angel or not, he should know that would seriously piss me off. And what was I thinking, you ask. Well, I was basically trying to figure out what that man in front of me could possibly say to rectify over 20 years of pain. 

Victor started with his little speech after a minute of awkward silence, but what he was saying we already knew. 

"Ok, that's it! Get out!" I jumped up. I was sick of it. "I thought you were going to give us a valid reason why you abandoned us, but you keep giving us the same crap you have been giving us for the past 20-some years! You were scared of Grams. You were scared of mom. You were scared of demons and warlocks. Great. That is all great. Were you scared of us too, _daddy_? Were you scared of us for those 20 years that you never took the time to write?!" I screamed. "What, your little girls were witches s-so you couldn't even come and see us when mom died?! You knew that our powers were bound. You knew that because mom told me so. I asked her where you were when we were little. I remember the day like it was yesterday. It was the day right after they bounded our powers and we could still remember them. I told her that I would give away my power if it meant you coming back, but she told me that you knew that Grams had bounded our powers, so in a way I had already given them up for you. But, you never came, did you. So, what was your excuse for not being there?! I cried for you for weeks, but no. No daddy. Well, guess what, father," I paused, letting the sarcasm drip from my mouth and wiping the tears angrily from my eyes. "Consider these the last tears I will **ever** shed over you again. Now, get out." 

I didn't have to even look over at Prue to know that she was shock. Hell, I was shocked. 

"Dad, you never told us you knew our powers were bound. I always thought that was one of the main reasons you did stay away. What the hell is up with that?!" Prue said. What? What was this? Was my sister finally seeing the falsity that we have called 'daddy' for our lives? I tried not to let my hopes get up. 

"Prue!" Phoebe shouted. Ha, so she had noticed the turn as well... "If dad didn't come back, he had his reasons." She got up and stood near Victor. What a suck up. 

"No, Phoebe," Prue said. "I'd like to know. I always thought that was the reason he never came back." Then, she turned to me. "Why didn't you tell me you knew that, Piper?" 

"Because, up until a minute ago, I didn't remember it." 

"And you are sure mom told you he knew?" 

I racked my brain. I was almost sure. But then, it hit me. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I can prove it." 

I jumped off the bed, but got a little dizzy. Leo was right there, though, ready to catch me. I smiled shortly and walked over to my big desk. After rummaging through it for a bit, I pulled out what I was looking for- my stack of diaries. Even though I had to go through the painful task of rummaging through 3 diaries, I found what I was looking for. I handed the book to Prue, opened to the date I wanted her to read. 

Prue held it up and squinted at my childish handwriting before she began: 

_

> "March 4th, 1979: Dear Diary, I had a good day with Prue and Phoebe. She is getting so big and she thinks she knows everything... mom says that she is going to be a handful when she gets big. Prue gave me her new earrings today; the ones that you have to have a hole in your ears for. They are so cool! They look like the ones Marsha had on the other day on The Brady Bunch. I missed daddy so much today... I know I say that everyday, but I really do. So, I asked mommy if I would give up my powers, would daddy come home? She told me that daddy already knows we don't have our powers anymore. I had to cry for a long time, but mommy held me in her arms and I got to play with her hair. I hope when I get bigger, I have hair just like hers. Mommy said that daddy will always love me and that is good because I will always love my daddy. Love Piper

_

Prue reached over and stroked my hair. "Your hair looks just like mom's," she said softly as a tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it and turned angrily to Victor. "So, dad, what is your answer to that?" 

He bent his head to the ground and stared sullenly at it. "I don't have a new answer to that; I only have the same one I have been saying all along. I couldn't get past your Grams." 

I knew Prue must have been torn- yeah, Grams was hard on him, but still. Victor got up and walked to the door. Phoebe followed him. He looked back and Prue and I. "All I can say is that I love you with all my heart and I always will. And Piper, I wish that you could still love me like you did when you wrote that diary entry." 

"I'm sorry, Victor, but that love died when mom died," I spat back. "And then again when Grams died. I love you because you gave life to my sisters, and me but don't confuse that with the conventional love. Don't get me wrong- I don't want anything bad to happen to you; I have gotten over that stage about a year ago, but I also don't want to see you anymore. I wish you the best in life. Now, leave me room and get out of my sight. I need to get dressed for work," and with that, I dismissed the man who I have called my father my whole life. 

One by one he, my sisters, and Cole filed out of my room and Leo closed the door behind them. He looked at me and must have noticed how very pale I was because he rushed over to catch me as I fell to the ground. 

"Piper! Piper! Are you Ok?" he asked frantically. I knew he was reprimanding himself for not orbing out during the argument. I managed a small smile. 

"Hi love," I replied. He bent down and gave me a small but exotic kiss on my lips. 

"What happened?" he asked, not as strained as before but the concern and worry was still there. 

"It just became a little too much, there, but I am Ok now. I finally got to tell him and I feel so much better about that," I said, but I could still see he wasn't convinced. So, I decided he needed a little convincing. I pushed him off me and back on to the bed on his back. I sat on top of him, straddling his middle while leaning over to give him a nice kiss. 

"Hmmm, I like this, Piper. I feel mush better too," he said just before I shut him up with another kiss. 

* * *

About a week later, I walked out of my room and almost fell over all the boxes in the hallway. I was already in a bad mood and this just made it worse. Unfortunately, Leo was standing right there and was he only one that could receive my wrath. 

"Leo, I thought you said you had already moved these!" I screamed. I found him sitting on the mattress lying on the floor, staring up at me (we had already taken the bed frame to the new house the day before.) "What is up with you, Leo?! It seems as though you are more upset about this move than I am." 

"Well, Piper," he began. I knew then that this would be another one of his long, philosophical speeches. Oh, goody. "This was the first real home I had in the past 50 years and I'm going to miss this room. It was here where I first made love to you. It was here that I carried you over the threshold when we got married. I guess I just hoped that it would be here where we would have our first child." 

Why did he always have to make me feel guilty? It's the curse of the whitelighter, I swear! I sat down next to him anyway and took his face in my hands. "You know, Leo, we are going to have our own place now. We can make our children there and we can have new memories there as well." 

"I know, Piper. I understand that you want to move and I want you to be happy and that is why I'm going along with this." Oh, good to know that he really wants to move... guilt level just went up a few notches. He bent down to give me another kiss. Oh, how much guilt can one kiss possess?! "It is just that whenever I had to orb out, I knew one of your sisters would probably be here to help you if anything happened. It won't be like that in our own house." 

"You worry too much, Leo. Now, with my new kick-ass power, no demon will come near me," I said, hoping to change the subject as to not feel anymore guilty than I was. I bent down and gave Leo another kiss... and a pretty good one if I might add. "Now, whitelight a fire under your lazy, angelic ass and get this mattress off the floor and into the moving truck!" 

"Why don't we just get Prue to move it with her powers," Leo suggested. What? Did he have the sin of sloth again?! 

"Ummm, I don't think that would be a very good idea," I replied. 

"Why?" 

"She kinda hoped I would change my mind now that she was on my side about dad but when I told her we were still going on with the move, she became so mad that she wouldn't stay in he same room as me." I shrugged and got up. Leo must have as well, because the next time I went into the room, the mattress and most of the boxes were gone. 

* * *

After Leo put the final things in the trailer, he walked up the steps to the doorway of the manor where Prue and I stood. "Are you ready, sweetie?" he asked me. How can I possibly be ready to leave my sisters? My home? 

I looked at him with tears threatening to fall... No, I couldn't cry. He would never leave if I cried. "Yeah, give me a minute, please?" I asked him. He nodded and went over to Prue, giving her a small kiss on the cheek and a hug. 

"I love you, Prue. Take care. And tell Phoebe the same for me!" he said and walked away. Prue nodded her head, but turned right back to me. I had to close my eyes tot he scene as I heard Leo walk down the steps. I never thought it would be so hard. Finally, I opened my eyes and looked at my older sister. We both let the tears fall. 

"I love you, Piper," Prue said as she took me in her arms. We both hugged each other as if we were never going to let go. Finally, I pushed away with a smile. 

"I love you too, Prue," I said. I had to say something witty... "We are being so silly! We are only moving a few blocks away! You would think that we were moving to Alaska or something by the looks of us!" 

Prue just smiled. "I just wish Phoebe were here to say goodbye," Prue said, Why did she always have to bring the conversations back to the depressing topics?! 

"Prue, I haven't seen or heard from Phoebe in a week. I think she is glad I'm going. I don't even know what she has been doing all that time." 

"Well, she has been doing the same sort of thing you have been," Prue replied. She must have noticed the weird look on my face because she then explained herself. "More and more of her stuff has been going over to Cole's house; she thinks I haven't noticed I guess. I just don't understand why she thinks she has to hide it." 

"I don't know, Prue. I just don't know," I sighed. "But then, I don't know Phoebe anymore from the looks of it." I let that last comment hang in the air between us. We both knew it was time. I grabbed Prue in another hug. "Ok, remember I will have my beeper on me at all times so if you need me for any reason, just beep me, Prue. And if there is a demon, just put in 911." We hugged each other one more time for good measure. I was the one who broke the embrace. I needed to go- I hate long good-byes. Without a word, I walked down the front steps for the last time as a resident of the Halliwell manor. Just before I got into the car, I looked up at the house and at the big stained glass window. Now, I promised myself I wouldn't' get all-sentimental, but I couldn't help myself. "Goodbye Grams. Goodbye Mom," I whispered and sat down in the car, not even looking at Leo. As we drove down the road, I looked out the back window. I saw my sister, Prue, standing on the steps watching us leave, and I could have sworn I saw her shoulders shaking as if she was crying... or maybe that was because I was and everything I saw was shaking as well... 

* * *

Obviously, I wasn't in the house when Prue went back in, but I did find out what went down, and lets just say I am glad I wasn't there. It would have definitely eased my doubts about leaving. Here, let me fill you in: 

Just as Prue got back into the manor and wiped her eyes], she heard Phoebe bounce down the steps. Prue turned just in time to see Phoebe approach her with a huge grin on her face. 

"What are you doing here?" Prue asked suspiciously. "I thought you were at Cole's." 

"I was and I am going back in a bit," Phoebe responded and flashed another immature grin. "So, are Piper and Leo gone?!" she asked, knowing the answer but just asking to be a witch. 

Prue, of course, picked up on it. "You mean you knew they were leaving and you couldn't even be bothered to say goodbye?!" 

Why should I have to? She didn't even bother to see if I was home!" Phoebe retorted. Let me just interrupt for a moment- yes I did... did you not read the last scene with Prue and me?! Thank you. I am right again. I will let you get back to the story now... 

"That's because I told her you were out!" Prue yelled back at her. 

"Oh, well, it's not like we will never see her again," Phoebe said nonchalantly. Prue's eyes flashed. 

"AAaarrg! Sometimes, Phoebe, you drive me insane!" 

"Well, its going to be a good thing that I am moving out," Phoebe said and tried to play innocent. "I know this is sudden but-" 

Prue cut her off. "Phoebe, do you seriously think I hadn't noticed the excessive moving of your things to Cole's?!" Prue screamed and then waved her hand as she walked out of the foyer. "Yeah, well, good riddance. Oh, I mean good bye." 

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Prue," Phoebe snorted and walked out as well, though in a different direction. 

A few hours later, Phoebe had almost packed all of her stuff to move to Cole's. Her latest little tiff with Prue had caused her to get off her unemployed butt and get moving. Oh, sorry. I was going to try to remain neutral with this part as I was not there. Oh, hell, I will any ways. Tough. Yeah, so Phoebe had gotten most of her stuff ready and was waiting for Cole to shimmer her to his house, which, by the way, is so cheap! Leo and I had to pay for a moving van because we decided orbing was out of the question. I swear, Cole may be a rich little lawyer but he is a cheap-ass as well. Phoebe and Prue still had their good-byes to go through so they both sort of met each other in the kitchen. 

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, Prue," Phoebe said, averting her eyes. 

"Yeah, I guess," Prue said and paused. "Do you have the beeper I gave you?" 

"Yeah, Yeah, I have the beeper. 911 for demons. I know," Phoebe retorted as if she was annoyed at Prue for caring. Sometimes that little... 

"I'm serious, Phoebe. We have t have them with us at all times." 

"I know, Prue. You have only said it about a million times now." Just then, Cole shimmered back and collected most of the remaining stuff to shimmer back, which he did. Then he shimmered back again to 'pick up' Phoebe. She walked over to him and leaned against his chest. Prue knew this was goodbye. 

"Love you, Phoebe," she said, but only got a shimmer in reply. Prue, heartbroken at that cold, callous goodbye from our dear sister, walked aimlessly through the house, looking in each room and feeling sorry for herself and thinking that since Phoebe and I didn't want to live at the manor, then neither did she. She knew she had to get out of that house like Phoebe and me. Little did she know, I wasn't feeling so great either. 

* * *

So, there I was, sitting there in my own new house, feeling sorry for myself as well when the phone rang. It was Prue. 

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. 

"Hey, Piper, it's me." 

"Hey, Prue, tell me there isn't a demon already," I tried to joke, but it just came off flat. 

"No, no, I have to talk to you and to Phoebe about something," Prue sighed. "Do you think we could, uh, get together sometime this week?" 

"Umm, sure Prue, but why don't you call me back after you talk to Phoebe and let me know, Ok?" This was too difficult. I felt as though I was going to break down and cry at any moment. I had to get off the phone with her. "Uh, Prue, I have to go- my new neighbors are having a welcome party for me and Leo. Isn't that nice?" 

There was a long pause on Prue's part and I could have sworn I heard a sniffle. "Yeah, Piper, that is great. Bye." 

"Bye." I hung up the phone and let the tears fall. I had never felt so alone in my life. I knew that if I had let on how much I was feeling that I didn't like staying away from the manor, Prue would have made a beeline straight over to my new house. See, I had lied to Prue. Leo had to orb out as soon as we got home and all I had been doing since he left was crying over all the pictures of Prue a Phoebe that I had brought with me. I didn't really want to stay away, but I guess I am just stubborn like that. 

I think that we all felt that way. I sat down at the window to my new bedroom and stared up at the stars. I know this sounds corny, but at that moment, I hoped that all three of us were looking up at the same stars, wondering what each of us was doing. I needed to feel close to them. The funny thing was, though, that I never had that thought when we all lived together... 

* * *

While I was sitting there near the window, Leo was up in whitelighter land, talking to the elders. 

"Leo, what the heck is going on down here? How did they get in a mess like that?" the elders asked Leo. "And why didn't you tell us sooner?" 

"Because this is something they have to work out themselves," my wonderful -gag- husband replied. "It is not going to interfere with their magic; I'll make sure of it." 

"You had better make sure of it or the consequences will be mighty." 

"Yes sirs," Leo said and orbed out. 

By the time Leo orbed back, I had fallen asleep with my forehead against the window, tears staining my face. I vaguely remember Leo picking me up and carrying me over to the bed. I laid down and started to wake up a bit. 

Leo got undressed and crawled into bed next to me. I curled myself up into his arms and sought comfort I didn't even know I needed. We both fell asleep like that, but not before cried myself dry. 

* * *

About two hours later, we woke up to the sound of what we thought was the alarm clock, but it wasn't set to go off until 7 o'clock. We both laid back down without an explanation, but I then got a weird feeling in my stomach... or what was left of my stomach; it had fallen to my feet. That noise could only be the beeper Prue gave me. 

"The beeper, Leo, the beeper!" I screamed and jumped off the bed. I grabbed my discarded jeans from where they lay over the chair and frantically searched through the pockets to find that little black box- my only connection to my sisters. Finally, I found it and my eyes strained to read the display screen in the dark room. My stomach went from my toes all the way downstairs. "Oh my God, it's Phoebe," I yelled at Leo, though it came out as more of a groan than a scream. Leo was already almost all the way dressed. He came over and gave me what he hoped to be a reassuring kiss and orbed out, but I was in no way reassured. I was beyond frantic. 

I tried to stuff my legs into the jeans as fast as I could, not even caring that there was paint spattered all over them from when Leo and I attempted to paint the small closet otherwise called a bathroom. 

I grabbed my cell phone just as I pulled my arm out of the sleeve and rushed out of the house, one hand dialing the number to the manor and the other trying to find my car keys and the large key ring I had filled with miscellaneous keys I don't need. As I sat down in the driver's seat, I heard the phone pick up on the other end. 

"Halliwell Residence," came a sleepy, slurred male voice, catching me off guard. 

"Who the hell are you and where is Prue?" I screamed back after a moment's pause. 

"Piper, it's me. Daddy." The phrase stopped me cold and I hardly noticed that I was floating over the yellow line. "What's wrong?" he asked. Everything, I thought but had to jerk the wheel to the right to avoid hitting a car head on. It snapped me out of my trance. 

"Nothing," I growled. "Get Prue on the phone now!" 

A few seconds later, Prue's sleepy and slurred voice came over the phone. I could tell she had been drinking and so had Victor by the sound of his voice. 

"So, we haven' been gone a day and already you let daddy dearest move in," I couldn't resist saying. I heard her sharp intake of breath. 

"Are you calling me at three in the morning to tell me this?" Prue answered with her own question. "He came over, we had a few drinks because I was upset. No big deal." 

"No, of course it isn't a big deal but if you and daddy dearest hadn't been drinking, you would have heard your beeper. Phoebe is in trouble." I let it sink in with a pause before I continued. "Leo already orbed over there and I am on my way to get you because you sound as though you wouldn't even be able to find your keys in your state. Oh, and take the Book of Shadows with you." 

"Piper, we have never taken the book out of the house before. Why don't you just come over and see what we are dealing with instead of taking it to the potential danger." 

"First of all, that is a bad idea because we don't know what we are dealing with and we may not be able to help Phoebe without it and secondly you know I don't want to see Victor." 

"Piper, I think you need to get- 

"Ok, Prue, are you coming or not? 'Cause I am just about at the manor and have no problem passing it right up." 

Prue sighed. "Yeah, I'll be out front. God Forbid you'd get a glimpse of the man who gave you life..." She continued for a bit longer on that sentence, but I didn't really hear her- I had thrown down the phone onto the passenger side seat. After a bit, though, I heard her scream my name a few times before the phone went dead on her end. 

* * *

When I pull up to the manor and honk the horn, I get even more pissed off. Why? you ask. Well, our favorite father is standing at the window looking down at my car. "Yeah, yeah, it's me," I mumbled under my breath. The door to the manor opened slowly and there was Prue, taking her good old time walking down the steps to the car with the Book of Shadows under her arm. 

"You know, if you ever hang up on me again," Prue started as she got into the car as slowly as she possibly could, I swear. 

I cut her off. "Whatever, Prue. And why don't you take some more precious time away from saving our sister so you can fumble with the seatbelt," I spat back at her. Needless to say, the rest of the ride over to Cole's was in silence. 

* * *

When we finally got there and nearly broke our ankles getting up the stairs to his house in our heels... wait, I would just like to get an other person's opinion on this before I continue my story... Why is it we always wear heels when we know we are probably going to fight a demon in the near future? Ok, so no one knows? Good, I am not the only one. Ok, let me continue now. When we got up the steps and finally into the house, there were Leo and Cole, sitting on the couch having a great old time. 

"What the hell is going on here?" I yelled, leaning over to rub my ankle, which had already started to swell up. Leo rushed over to heal it, but I nearly kicked off his head. I glared first at him, then Cole, then Phoebe who had just come in from the kitchen, and finally at Prue. 

"Hey, don't look at me. I came with you, remember?" Prue said. 

"Ok, Phoebe," I started, trying to keep my voice below ear deafening levels, "Spill. Why the hell did you decide to beep us all in the middle of the night if nothing is wrong? 'Cause it sure looks as though nothing is wrong." 

"Well, that's just it," Leo said, though he tried to stay far away from my foot. Smart man. "Phoebe said she didn't beep you and neither did Cole." 

"Then who did?" asked Prue. 

"I did," came a voice from outside the door. In our rush, Prue and I had forgotten to close the front door. We all did that classic *gasp* thing and turned in unison to face the door. It was Victor. 

"Oh, I sooo know you didn't drive drunk all the way over here, did you?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. 

"I'm glad to see you are concerned for my safety," Victor responded with a hint of a smile. Ass hole. 

"No, I was concerned about the safety of the other drivers out there. Well, however you got here, you can just stay here, but I, on the other hand, am leaving. Good bye." I grabbed Leo and started to hobble out of the house. 

"No, Piper, wait. I have to talk to you and your husband. And Prue and Phoebe as well." I turned to look at him, as did everyone else in the room. 

"Uhh, I think I will just leave now since you didn't say my name," Cole mumbled with a hint of a grin. "I really don't want to witness another world war." 

"Oh no, don't think you are getting out of this," Phoebe said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down on the couch next to her. 

Victor took a deep breath and looked at all of us. "I have some business in New York I have to take care of ad it's going to be a while before I can come back. I'm sorry I scared you in coming here, but I wanted to see you all one last time... especially you Piper." 

I just glared at him, hoping all the anger and loathing I felt was being transferred in those nifty little daggers that they say come out of people's eyes. "Man, you give up faster than anyone I have ever known," I spat out, though it came out almost as a laugh. 

"What do you mean by that?" asked Phoebe, surprised. 

Oh, I saw that I needed to again spell things out for her. "Well, last week the guy was begging for an other chance and now, a week later, he is ready to go back to his old life because one of his 'precious' daughters saw him for who he really was and he decided he would hurt the others so he wouldn't be found out. But, hey, we knew he would sooner or later, or at least I did. Come on, Leo, I'm ready to go." And with that, I grabbed Leo again and walked out the door, oblivious to the calls of my sisters and Victor. 

* * *

And now it is time, ladies and gentleman, for another peek into a scene, which I did not witness, but of course know about. Supposedly, after Leo and I stormed out of the house, Prue lit one into Victor. 

"Is that why you came tonight? To tell us you were leaving us yet again? What, you figured that I was drunk enough that I would forget, just like that?!" She snapped her fingers. "Jeez, I should have listened to Piper _(Yeah, she should have, but at least she is coming around...)_. You **are** a worthless louse and you always will be!" And with that, my wonderful older sister turned on her heels and walked out of the room, leaving Phoebe, Cole, and Victor behind with stupefied looks on their faces. I don't think I could have done it much better myself. 

"You know, dad, I would almost have to agree with Piper and Prue on this one if it weren't for the fact that they never let you Finnish," said Phoebe. Well, at least she was somewhat seeing the truth, don't you think? Positive thoughts... Positive thoughts... "When **are** you coming back? 

"Well, it wouldn't be for a while, Phoebe, but I would stay in contact with you guys this time." 

Now, when I heard about this statement, I think my exact thoughts were 'Sure sparky.' Surprisingly, Cole must have been thinking the same thing when Victor said that. Yes, Cole. No, you didn't hear me wrong. I said Cole. I know that is hard to believe but just keep reading and you'll see what I mean. 

"Ha!" Cole laughed, "Good luck on that one. Prue looked like one pissed off witch. Piper too. You should be happy they didn't vanquish your ass. I would have if I were them." 

Phoebe looked at Cole in shock. "What are you talking about, Cole?" she demanded. 

"Well, come on, Phoebe. I have been watching this fight from a distance and, even though I haven't said anything, I hoped you and your sisters would come to your senses. I mean, don't get me wrong; I did enjoy seeing the continuous little cat fights between you three. What man wouldn't like to see girls get into catfights and, even better, sisters, but that's not the point. The point is that in only a week's time, this guy has torn apart all of what you and your sisters have been working on over the past three and a half years!" 

"What the hell do you mean?" asked Phoebe, frustrated. 

"Oh, Phoebe, you can't be that blond, can you?" I knew that, deep down, I always loved Cole... hehehe... ok, back to his impressive speech. "Your bond with Piper and Prue. It was getting stronger and stronger." Flustered with words, Cole tried another approach. "I mean, I couldn't even get in between the three of you and I am one of the strongest demons there is out there, but here he comes along, a guy who didn't give a damn about you most of your life, and you go and throw away the one thing you have worked so hard for. And for what, Phoebe, for what? So that this asshole can leave you again?" 

Phoebe looked at Cole with tears in her eyes. "How can you say that to me? I thought you, of all people, would understand. I mean, wouldn't you be happy if your dad was here right now?" 

"Oh man, Phoebe, that is so not the point. First of all, my dad did not leave by choice and second, he would have never, and I mean never leave his kids like you did, Victor," he finished, looking sternly at the man I called my father. Victor just stumbled over his words for a moment, and then, in defeat, rushed out of the house. Phoebe ran upstairs to lock herself in Cole's room to sulk, which left Cole all alone in his living room. With sad eyes, Cole sat down on his couch with the little white, glowing ball held tightly in his hands- his father's soul. He continued to stare at it the rest of the night. In many ways, I feel so sorry for him. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo and I were heading home when we heard the annoying sound of a car honking repeatedly behind us. I, being the road rage specialist I am, stared hard in my rearview mirror to try to identify the culprit at the end of my tail. 

"Who the hell is that?!" I wondered aloud, straining my neck to turn around to see the car behind us. 

"I don't know and I don't care right now, Piper, but please, watch the road; you're scaring me," my husband said, giving new meaning to the term **_white_**lighter. We continued driving, but now, along with the honking came the unbelievably annoying flashing of the high beams from our little friendly driver behind us. This almost put me over the edge. Actually, I think it did. I slammed on the brakes, causing my wonderful husband to be thrown into the dashboard, nearly getting choked by his seat belt in the process. 

"Christ, Piper, what are you trying to do? Get us killed or just land us in the hospital?" he screamed sarcastically. 

After glancing in my rearview mirror to see if the car had followed suit, which it had, I turned to him. "No, honey," I started sarcastically, "You can't die and you would heal me if I ever got hurt. So, no, I was not trying to kill us because I can't and no, I wasn't trying to and us in t he hospital because you are a god damned whitelighter!" I screamed and threw open my door. I stormed over to the offensive car and got the surprise of my life. Opening the driver's side door was Prue with a big grin on her face. 

Before I could go off on her, Leo interjected, trying to change the subject. He just knows me too well. "Prue, its you. Hi. How'd you get that car 'cause I know it isn't yours," he started in a happy tone, trying to get me calmed down. It didn't work. 

"It's dad's," Prue smiled. 

My blood boiled and I am sure that I could have served the average Saturday night crowd at P3 two burgers each by cooking them on my head. "Why were you following us?" I demanded, trying to put an end to the annoying small talk and get right into bitch mode. 

"I just wanted you to know that you were right all along and that I should have listened to you," she said smugly as if, by that little statement, she could have rectified all the wrongs she did to me in the past 2 weeks. 

"Ohh, so now I am supposed to say 'That's ok, Prue' and give you a nice, big hug, right Prue? Is that what I am supposed to do now?" I screamed. Her smile faltered a bit. 

"Yeah, it would be nice," she said, still trying to smile, but you know how forced smiles look... pretty damn ugly. 

"Well, guess what, Prue. This is real life, not some science fiction television show where you can solve a problem in an hour's time... no, wait, make that 51 minutes on average due to commercials," I screamed. Damn advertising to hell! "You hurt me and you hurt me bad. how can I trust you? How can I trust that next time Victor blows into town, you are not going to do the same thing again?" 

"You can't know, Piper, but you know me and you know that I would never intentionally hurt you. You are my little sister and I love you to death!" Prue glanced at Leo for help, but the smart man who was still shaken from our little incident in the car, shook his head with a big, goofy grin on his face. 

"Sorry, Prue, but I have to agree with my wife on this one because, if I don't, I will end up on the couch," he tried to joke, but, unbeknownst to him at the time, it only got him extra couch time in my eyes. I gave him a 'Piper death stare' and he wiped off the face and put a serious one back on. "Ok, can we at least agree that we should not be doing this in the middle of a road? Why don't we go back to the manor, have a few drinks, and talk..." he said, but his voice was drowned out in my head by the shouts of horror raging through it. "Manor! Manor!" I thought, more like screamed in my head. 

"No," I said simply, cutting him off. "But I will drive you home, Prue. You have had way too much to drink and you should not be behind the wheel. So, give me your keys and get into my car-" I said, but Leo grabbed the keys Prue was handing over, along with mine in my own hand. I turned to him, surprised. 

"Yeah, Prue may have had a bit too much to drink," said Leo, "but I think that you, being in the middle of a full out rage breakdown thingy, would be as bad as Prue getting behind the wheel at this moment." I started to protest, actually scream in his face, but he help up his hand. "No, no, Piper, I don't want to hear it. Sit down there and talk to her. if you don't want to set foot in the manor, it's fine with me, but you will talk to Prue and at least work some issues out." He pushed me into the back seat along side of Prue who, to my surprise and overwhelming guilt, was crying softly while looking out the window. Leo climbed into t he driver's seat and, after adjusting it to fit his legs, said, "And, just so you know, I am taking the scenic route and won't drop anyone off until at least 3 issues are solved. So there!" He stuck out his tongue. What a baby. During the first hour of the ride (yes, hour) when Prue and I were completely silent, the car was filled at times with sarcastic comments by my husband such as, "It's just as cold in here as it is outside," and many more. But, I would just like to say that after I realized Leo wasn't kidding about not stopping the car until we worked out our problems, Prue and I talked and talked and talked and, when it was finally silent around 6am, Leo looked in his rearview mirror to find Prue and I snuggled together, asleep in the back of my car. Thanks Leo. One sister down and one to go... 

* * *

I woke up still in Prue's arms, only we weren't in the car but in the manor. I closed my eyes thinking that I was seeing things, but I knew I wasn't dreaming. Leo must have orbed us both into the manor after we fell asleep. Looking over to my right, I saw Leo asleep on the chair in a very unnatural position. Prue, feeling me move, woke up as well. I put a finger to my lips and pointed to my husband, the savior of Prue and mine's friendship (yes I know that is corny to say, but deal with it, ok?). She got the hint and we both, as quietly as we could, walked out of the room and downstairs. 

After drinking a cup of coffee (which I made... it felt good to make something in that kitchen again), we sat down in the conservatory to talk some more; sometimes about the relationship between us but mostly about Phoebe. 

"I just don't know how to get through to her," Prue said after a bit. "I mean, I know where she is right know. I know what she is thinking because I was thinking the same thing not too long ago." She sighed and shook her head. "I know all what she is thinking and I know how I changed my mind, but she is way more stubborn than I am." 

I almost laughed out loud. Prue? Not stubborn?! What a laugh. To tell you the truth, I don't know which one of my sisters is more stubborn... I think it is almost a tie. After controlling my giddiness, I said, "Zette!!" That's all I could think of, so sue me. 

"Who?" 

"Oh, never mind. Just someone I read about on the Internet," I replied, secretly still laughing to myself. Had... to... focus... "So, what to do about Phoebe?!" I asked both Prue and myself. 

Now, you know how you are reading a nice fanfiction when you just know what the next part will be because it is so predictable? Well, welcome to that spot in this spiffy fanfiction. I knew that when I said those words, something concerning Phoebe would happen... and they say she has premonitions... humph. 

Just at that moment, there was a knock at the door. I got up, knowing deep down whom it was, and opened the door. I was right. Phoebe stood there, soaking wet and clearly upset. A flash of lightning flashed behind her. 

"My God, Phoebe, why are you so wet?" I asked. Yeah, yeah, dumb question, but she could have used a car. 

I heard Prue come up behind me. "Oh, it's you," I heard her say, though my eyes never left Phoebe's face. Something was wrong. Very wrong. "We were just talking about you and that thick head of yours," she laughed, but sometimes Prue takes things a bit too far; this was one of those times. Prue regretted her words as fast as she said them. "What's wrong, Pheebs?" We both looked questioning at her, but all we could get out of her were the muttering of words and sobs that didn't ever seem to stop. Ushering her inside, we sat her on the couch between the two of us, the fight that had been going on for weeks easily forgotten. Something was wrong with our little sister. 

After what seemed like forever, I managed to connect some of the dots and cross the T's so to say. It was something concerning Cole and Victor... yes, I know that was the obvious answer, but I tried, Ok! I went to go get her a cup of coffee, hoping that when she was warmed up a bit, I could get more out of her. I got her the 'real' coffee, just how she liked it- with warm milk and brown sugar. When I got back into t he room with it, I noticed two things: Prue was gone, probably getting a towel or something, and Phoebe was curled up on the couch in the fetal position. She looked so small and helpless that I almost cried. Prue came into t he room about the same time I did and sat with Phoebe, rubbing her arms to make them warm. I offered the cup of coffee, which she slowly took, sipped from, and placed on the table to lay down again. I sat so that she could use my legs as a pillow. Soon, she fell asleep. 

"Jeez, what do you think happened to her?" Prue asked me. "Well, as far as you understood." 

"Well, all I got was that Cole confronted Victor and after that, the whole thing just went sour." I looked down at Phoebe who was hiccuping in her sleep. I brushed aside some of her fallen hair that was covering her face with my hand and continued to play with her hair, just as I did when she was a little girl and she came into my room at night, scared from a nightmare. If only this stupid fight hadn't happened... then Phoebe wouldn't be so upset. Why did I have to be so stubborn?! I missed my sister's way more than I would like to admit and moving out; it was probably more a surprise to me than to my sisters! 

We let Phoebe sleep some more. I got a cramp in my side from sitting oddly with Phoebe on my lap, but I wouldn't move for the world. I let my mind wander until I suddenly had an idea. 

"Hey Prue?!" I whispered, but my oldest sister didn't answer. I tore my eyes from Phoebe's sleeping form on my lap and stared at Prue. I decided to try again. "Prue!" I said a little louder. Phoebe stirred a bit, but immediately went back to sleep. Finally, Prue looked over. 

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking something. What's up?" 

"Well, that has been what I have been doing," I replied, looking at Phoebe again. 

"Oh, you first then," Prue said. 

I collected my jumbled thoughts for a minute and looked at Prue. I really didn't want to say what I thought, but I had to. "Well, I was thinking that if Victor and Cole had a fight, and let's say Cole won the argument, then where is he?" 

Recognition flashed in Prue's eyes. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing," she said. 

Time for the other side of things... "What if Victor won the argument? Where is he?" I asked, expecting Prue to reply, but she didn't. Instead... 

"He came and left," came a voice form my lap. 

"Huh?!" Prue and I both said at the same time. 

"Yeah, he left and so did Cole, and I am not sure if he will ever come back," Phoebe concluded in a rush of tears. 

Prue moved closer to Phoebe and held her hand. "Ok, Pheebs, calm down and tell us what happened." 

I saw Phoebe take a deep breath. "After the three of you left, Cole kinds got on mine and dad's case. He said how he couldn't believe that we would allow that piece of shit to destroy our lives, so he kinda posed the same thing you did earlier, Piper. Either dad or him. I hesitated a bit and that is when he walked out. He said that he agreed with the two of you and that he would talk to me when I came to my senses," she finished, again, the tears coming down. I could feel a tear or two also. It hurt to see Phoebe in so much pain. 

Prue, on the other hand, had gotten up to pace the floor. How surprising... "And after you chose dad?" she pressed for more. I felt Phoebe take a deep breath and sink lower as if to hide from the question. She didn't have to answer. Prue answered for her. "After you chose dad, he just gave you a pat on the back and a kiss on the cheek and said he had to leave, right? Right, Phoebe?!?" she screamed, looking Phoebe in the eye. 

Phoebe gave her a little nod. "He didn't even take a minute to hold me and tell me how sorry he was that he had to go! That's all I would had needed!" 

I let the tears fall, then. I knew exactly what Phoebe was going through and it was hard. So very hard. Prue and I had gone through it a few times already, but it hit me that this was the first time Phoebe ever felt real rejection from our father, and I wished there was a way to stop him. Sadly, there wasn't. 

Now we had to bond as sisters again and break the rift Victor had caused. We had to find a way to get back to each other and trust each other again. It was going to be hard, but so was everything else in a Charmed one's life. But, after I looked at Phoebe being held by Prue as she cried, I knew we could make it, because after all, the power of three wood set us free. And, you know what? It looked like the three of us were set free from Victor once and for all....   
  


Sorry for the corny ending, but... **The End**

    


End file.
